Rayman Raving Rabbids
Rayman Raving Rabbids is the first game in the Rabbids series. It released in 2006 for the Wii, Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advanced in 2006 then for DS and Xbox in 2007. Plot The game begins with a cutscene showing Rayman having a peaceful picnic with the Baby Globoxes until suddenly, they are interrupted by a brief earthquake that causes the Globox babies to be submerged underground. Suddenly, three large Rabbids emerge from the ground. Rayman offers them food, but he is then kidnapped by Serguei, a large gorilla-like rabbid who is presumably their leader. Soon Rayman is thrown into a colisseum surrounded by a huge crowd of Rabbids. Rayman is then put through a series of trials and competitions, earning plungers along the way. Rayman is put in a cell and afterward, and at first sees no way out, but by the end of day 3, he realizes that he can build a ladder with the plungers in order to escape through the window high in the cell. As the game progresses, the Rabbids begin to cheer on Rayman and worship him, thus making him more popular among the Rabbid community. By the end of day 15, Rayman finally manages to escape through the window, but once he returns to the area where his picnic was, he realizes he forgot about the baby globoxes, and imagines them witnessing a similar fate to his. He tries to go through the same hole the globox kids were sunk into, but instead gets stuck in the hole himself. It is unknown how the Rabbids react to Rayman's disappearance nor the fate of the Globox babies. While the console versions and DS version have the same plot and are almost identical, there are some differences. Both involve Rayman getting captured by the Rabbids, taken to the colisseum and Rayman has to escape, but in the DS version Rayman has to get 100 trophies and defeat the Rabbid droid, while the console versions only have Rayman get 15 plungers in order to escape. Gameplay The gameplay is a compilation of minigames based around motion controls. (Unless your playing on PS2, Xbox 360, or PC.) Some of these minigames are themed around a category that consists of Workout where you rapidly moving the Wii remote and nunchuck or pressing buttons, Get Going consists of warthog races on the beach, the graveyard, and in the wild west. Precision is more based on doing a minigame very precisely to win, Skill is mostly skill based minigames, Shake your booty consist of the dancing rhythm minigames, and Bunny Hunt consist of the first person rail shooter minigames. Some minigames have second and even third parts to them that appear later in the game. For example, in Bunnies never close door part 2, frogs rabbids will be occasionally passing by the stalls, and hitting them will cause an instant game over. The DS and GBA versions have a different gameplay style that's of a platformer. Minigames The days' events are as follows: Day 1 *Bunnies don't give gifts *Bunnies don't know what to do with cows *Bunnies like to stuff themselves *Bunnies are fantastic dancers *Bunnies have a soft spot for plungers Day 2 *Bunnies never close doors *Bunnies can't jump *Bunnies are addicted to carrot juice *Bunnies love disco dancing *Bunnies don't like being distrubed on holiday Day 3 *Bunnies can't fly *Bunnies don't use toothpaste *Bunnies are slow to react *Bunnies just wanna have fun *Bunnies like a good race on the beach Day 4 *Bunnies don't milk cows *Bunnies don't like bats *Bunnies are a-mazing *Bunnies get a kick out of hip hop *Bunnies think they're in a movie Day 5 *Bunnies are bad at peek-a-boo *Bunnies rarely leave their burrows *Bunnies have no memory *Bunninos dansa la bamba *Bunnies don't rest in peace Day 6 *Bunnies are heartless with pigs *Bunnies are oversensitive *Bunnies have a poor grasp of anatomy *Deep down, Bunnies are rockers *Bunnies like a good race Day 7 *Bunnies can't play soccer *Bunnies like surprises *Bunnies are slow to react part 2 *Bunnies are raving mad *Bunnies love digging tunnels Day 8 *Bunnies never close doors part 2 *Bunnies can't slide *Bunnies have natural rhythm *Bunnies are fantastic dancers part 2 *Bunnies never struck gold Day 9 *Bunnies can't shear sheep *Bunnies don't like being shot at *Bunnies have a great ear for music *Bunnies love disco dancing part 2 *Bunnies only fly downwards Day 10 *Bunnies can't heard *Bunnies don't milk cows part 2 *Bunnies are heartless with pigs part 2 *Bunnies just wanna have fun part 2 *Bunnies don't like being disturbed at night Day 11 *Bunnies don't sleep well *Bunnies rarely leave their burrows part 2 *Bunnies don't like bats part 2 *Bunnies get a kick out of hip hop part 2 *Bunnies helped tame the wild west Day 12 *Bunnies don't understand bowling *Bunnies can't slide part 2 *Bunnies are not ostriches *Bunninos dansa la bamba part 2 *Race good a like bunnies Day 13 *Bunnies are slow to react part 3 *Bunnies can't jump part 2 *Bunnies have no memory part 2 *Deep down, Bunnies are rockers part 2 *Bunnies sometimes recycle scenery from other games Day 14 *Bunnies are ticklish *Bunnies don't use toothpaste part 2 *Bunnies can't fly part 2 *Bunnies are raving mad part 2 *Bunnies like a good cowboy race Day 15 *Bunnies can only fly downwards (Or Bunnies only fly downwards part 2) *Bunnies have natural rythym part 2 *Bunnies like t o stuff themselves part 2 *Bunnies are fantastic dancers part 3 *Bunnies aren't scared of the dark Characters Rayman - The main protagonist the Rabbids have captured along with the Baby Globoxes. Rayman is obviously much more intelligent, cunning, and powerful than the Rabbids and manages to outsmart them in most of the mini-games they put him through. Baby Globoxes- The deuteragonists. The cute little babies are also the ones kidnapped along with Rayman and are later revealed to be the true intended victims of the Rabbids' mini-games as Rayman was just a practice for them. Rabbids '- The main antagonists. The wild, chaotic, and seemingly brainless rabbit-like creatures that kidnap Rayman and the Globox Babies to put them through a series of mini-games for their entertainment. [[Serguei|'Serguei]] - A large, menacing, and ape-like Rabbid that is in charge of guarding Rayman while he is kidnapped. [[Trolls|'Trolls']] - Stone-like monsters that occasionally appear in mini-games to help the Rabbids. Trivia *This is the first and last time we see Serguei it is unknown if he returns in Rabbids Invasion. *The gba version and the DS version are both platformers/party but they are different to each other. The gba version is closer to that of the beta version. The DS version is the same soundtrack as the console versions and features minigames that many are based on the console versions. The minigames of the DS version can also be unlocked in extra mode and the score as many points as you can. In some minigames of the console versions and the DS version the rabbis are playable. *The handheld versions are not only platformers but also are party games. All versions are party games. *This game was one of the first ever games released on the Wii. *In score mode on some of the mini games if two players are playing, there is a glitch where when player 1 wins and player 2 loses the game thinks player 2 has won. Gallery Cow Toss.jpg Mmd fbx stage rabbids coliseum download by sab64 dc2aign-pre.jpg Med RRR Screen Arena.jpg Category:Rabbids games Category:Xbox games Category:Rayman games